The hypnotic adventure of Vivi Nefertari
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: The goal of Vivi Nefertari to go save her people becomes quite easier when she eats a certain devil fruit with peculiar abilities...Featuring hypnosis.
1. Chapter 1

The hypnotic adventure of Vivi Nefertari

She could not believe the skill this swordsman possessed. In a matter of minutes, he had defeated 100 bounty hunters in an area they were familiar with. Worse yet, he had defeated two frontier agents of Baroque works: Miss Monday and Mister Nine, her partner. Approaching silently while he looked the other way, Miss Wednesday had to take him by surprise, or else everything would fail. She could not be defeated or killed now, as she had to work her way to the top of the organization in order to save her country. It took her way too many time to secure a position as a high ranking agent, even more difficult as she had to hide her secret identity, for in reality, she was Vivi Nefertari, the princess of Alabasta. With her trusty duck mount, Karoo, she approached the swordsman discreetly as she watched her partner fall off the tall building they were fighting on. Not turning around, the swordsman said:

-Isn't there anyone better?

Seeing the opportunity for one of her most effective attack, she put in her head in the game and then said:

-Someone better? That would be me! Prepare to die, Mr. Bushido!

Putting her hands in the air, she then continued in a seductive tone:

-Look at my amazing body. Fix your gaze on my sexy curves...

This technique could only work if the opponent was actually interested in the proposition, only if they actually did find her sexy. She knew that her ample breast, her slender legs, her hourglass figure and her long blue hair made her look simply gorgeous, irresistible even. Her short pants and her spiral patterned outfit also helped. However, not all fighters were interested in beauty when in the heat of battles. Luckily for her, it seemed that the swordsman made that fatal mistake, checking her out, a confused look on his face. Seeing the opening, she showed her best smile, a seductive look in her eyes, then swayed her hips in front of the man, not unlike a belly dancer would. She had developed this attack by combining many things from her studies as well as her culture. Having read that spirals could be used to mesmerize people if used properly, she had combined this with her belly-dancing lessons to create a hypnotic technique to render her opponent helpless before her. Better yet, she knew that seduction could help in a big way in a hypnosis sessions, so her beauty, combined with the spirals and the dance made this a sure thing. Looking at the swordsman falling on his knees, she had him at her mercy juts like all those men she tried the technique on. Seeing him in a perfect target for an easy kill, she knew she had to finish him off. He was, after all, part of a pirate crew and she could not trust a pirate to just run away and leave her alone. Pirates could not be trusted, as they were mostly pillaging and violent thugs. Charging at him on her duck, she missed the attack, falling off the building just like her partner.

Getting up, she prepared to return battling him, now knowing he was vulnerable to hypnosis as well as her charms, until she heard two familiar voices close to her. Listening, she recognized Mr. Five as well as Miss Valentine, as they said:

-Now, Miss Valentine, we both know what the mission is, find the traitor in the organisation.

-Yes Mr. Five. Find Miss Wednesday, then bring her to Mr. Zero. We won't let that spoiled princess get away with this.

-Indeed...

Knowing that they spoke of her, Vivi had to leave this island amidst all this chaos created by the swordsman. Looking at her options, she remembered the ship in which she got a life to Whiskey Peaks, the one which belonged to the pirates. Guiding Karoo to the location of the ship, she embarked on board, ready to hide herself, hoping that these pirates would never find her there. If only Igaram was here with her, they could use the ship and navigate back to Alabasta. Alas, he was nowhere to be found; she had to take care of the situation herself. Taking a quick look inside the ship, she stumbled upon a curious finding in what seemed to be their kitchen: a fruit, shaped like an apple, but with a strange blue and white spiralling pattern on it, kind of like the one on her outfit. Looking at it, she wondered if this was a devil fruit of some kind. However, she did not do so for long, as she heard footsteps coming her way, along with voices she now recognized: the pirates were back on their ship. Seeing the devil fruit as her only chance toward maybe beating them or escaping, she quickly took a bite and swallowed it. The fruit tasted incredibly bad, which was perhaps a point toward it being a genuine devil fruit. Seeing the door open and the pirates entering, Vivi panicked and did the only thing that came to mind: concentrating, secretly hoping that the fruit gave her powers able to beat them all. As they entered, approaching her with a furious expression on their face, which strangely and quickly changed to faces void of emotions. Feeling extremely lucky, Vivi wondered what calmed them, seeing the aggression quit their face. Looking at them, she noticed that their eyes were glued on her chest. As she gazed down on her chest, she noticed that the spirals on her outfit were activated, spinning around while she concentrated. Seeing how it soothed them, perhaps she could use her technique now to double the result, effectively hypnotizing them for good.

As Miss Allsunday approached the island, witnessing the carnage that happened there, she could not help but notice that one ship was still left. Curious about it, she decided to take a look. Who knows, perhaps Vivi Nefertari, the princess of Alabasta, was seeking the aid of pirates to save her country, or maybe she was the sad victim of kidnapping. The only way to know was to look, she thought, activating her power, making a pair of eyes and ears appear on one of the ship windows.

As she begun dancing in front of the crew, she quickly noticed the blue and white spirals appearing in their eyes. Her guess was that she ate some kind of hypnotic devil fruit, making her able to enslave anyone to her will. She had, however, to test the power and potential of this supposed fruit first. The longer she swayed her hips, the faster the spirals in their eyes sped up, as goofy smiles appeared on their face. They decidedly were under hypnosis right now, which gave her some thought. Was this evil? Thinking it through she knew that these people were pirates, basically outlaws, ready to fight anyone standing in their way. Getting to the conclusion that they had it coming to them, Vivi decided to use them as slaves. Besides, they looked strong and she would need strong allies to save her country from the clutches of Crocodile, one of the Shichibukai.

As Miss Allsunday continued watching, spirals appeared in the constructed and in her natural eyes; an unknown victim of Vivi Nefertari newly acquired hypnotic skill. Her gaze glued on the spirals and the dance of the princess, she kept thinking about the sheer beauty of the princess, wishing for this experience to never end.

Wishing to conclude this hypnotic session, Vivi said:

-Hear me and obey, all of you. From now on, the five of you are my slaves. Your task shall be to ensure my safety and every need I have. Protection, devotion, loyalty, obedience and adoration are expected from each of you. I own you, body, mind and soul. I am your mistress.

As the straw hat crew heard her, they replied:

-We hear and obey, oh mistress.

Happy about her acquisition of powerful allies under her control, Vivi stopped dancing and stopped the spiralling motions on her outfit, ending the session. Snapping out of their trances, the whole crew bowed before her, the new commanding presence aboard the ship.

Miss Allsunday, waking up from her trance, felt sad that she was not one of the chosen slave to protect and serve her mistress. Feeling left out, she resolved herself that she only needed to prove herself. With this in mind, she sailed back to Alabasta, intending on serving mistress Nefertari the best way she could over there by hindering Crocodile. All she had to do was wait for Vivi to arrive there...


	2. Chapter 2

The hypnotic adventure of Vivi Nefertari, part 2

A few days after they left Whiskey Peaks, the straw hats crew were sailing for their next destination in their voyage on the Grand Line. Each still under the powerful hypnotic spell of Vivi Nefertari, they kept obeying her, deriving happiness in their collective servitude to their mistress.

Vivi, during those days, had experimented with her newly found devil fruit abilities. So far, she found out that no matter how much she tried, her own powers could not affect her in the slightest. She even tried to make the girl named Nami hypnotize her using various methods she read about in books, to no avail. She had become immune to hypnosis and suggestions. Another discovery was that she could make the spiralling pattern appear anywhere on her, be it clothes or skin. Even though she did not need the spiralling outfit anymore, she kept it, as it was easier for her to remember and use her powers when she had it on. Testing her powers on the crew, she learned more and more about them, each telling their past, names and skills to her while adoring her with worship and praise. One of her test came with the one named Usopp, who looked like the weakest of the crew. She stopped using her powers on him for a few days, wanting to find out if his trance would weaken and finally break with time. The result was satisfying, as he was still deeply in her powers, even after five days without any session. This could possibly means that her power would hold on forever unless she commanded it to cease. This meant that the straw hat crew would probably be her slave forever. Having come to term with the ethics and moral implication of her decision, she was happy to have such strong slaves under her control.

As they got close to their next destination, they discovered that it was the island known as Little Garden, an island lost in time, where prehistoric creatures like dinosaurs still existed. Setting the anchor close to a shore, Luffy, the captain, asked Vivi:

-What would you want us to do, oh great mistress?

Pondering upon her options, she decided that a stroll to discover what the island had to offer would be a nice change to the unending boat trip she was on. Coming to a decision, she said:

-I would like to explore the island a bit; however, our food stock is getting low. Luffy, you will come with me and protect me from any harm. Meanwhile, Zoro and Sanji shall hunt to replenish the kitchen. Usopp and Nami shall guard the ship in our absence.

With each of them understanding the command of their mistress, they replied:

-Yes mistress, it shall be done as you ask.

As each of them did as Vivi told them, Luffy and Vivi went on their own way. While they walked, they saw wonders rarely seen by the common man, ancient plants and creatures which got in their way. No danger got even close to them, as Luffy guarded his mistress ferociously. Stopping after two hours of exploration, they ate their lunch that Sanji prepared for them. While comparing both of their food, Vivi could see that the cook did a much better job with presentation and quality on her food, which was to be expected. However, feeling a little bad for her slave and wanting to reward him for his devoted protection on this trip, she approached him, then said:

-You did a good job protecting me from harm slave, your mistress is pleased.

-It was my simple duty to obey your specific order, my mistress.

-Such a good slave. You have earned yourself a nice reward. Look into my eyes slave.

As Luffy obeyed his mistress, he was greeted by two beautiful spirals of blue and white coming out of her eyes. Fixing his gaze on them, his eyes began matching those of Vivi, decidedly not fighting back, but embracing the hypnotic spiral his mistress sent his way. Pleasure and relaxation setting in his mind, he kept staring, a wide and goofy smile appearing on his face.

Vivi loved how much they accepted her hypnosis and how much they loved it. She could easily understand why, as hypnosis usually meant a very relaxed and blissful state of mind and she always meant sure that it was a pleasant experience for them. There was no need to say anything, only for this to be a nice and numbing experience for her slaves.

Meanwhile, both Zoro and Sanji competed to hunt the biggest beast on the island, as they wanted the honor to please mistress Vivi the most. Going each on their separate way, they tracked and lost themselves in the jungle, their devotion to the mistress getting ahead of their common sense.

As Luffy kept staring in the beautiful spiralling eyes of his mistress, he completely lost track of time and his surrounding, unable to see anything except his gorgeous mistress. As two strangers stealthily approached him and Vivi, both were unable to hear and see them, for they were too busy hypnotizing and being hypnotized to notice. Receiving a good punch to both of their heads, both Luffy and Vivi blacked out, losing consciousness.

Zoro, meanwhile, kept hunting, having lost his direction, when he came across an odd man with hair shaped like the number 3. Asking for direction, the man summoned wax out of his own body, creating a lock which immobilized both his arms and legs. Helpless before the strange man, Zoro was dragged to an unknown location...

Meanwhile, on the ship, Nami and Usopp both kept themselves occupied while they obeyed their mistress, guarding the ship. Usopp, to pass the time, was creating a weapon for Nami, who would have a hard time protecting their mistress if she was not strong enough. Nami, watching the horizon and the nearby environment, tried not to worry too much about her beloved mistress, thinking she would be safe with Luffy, who was decidedly a very strong person. It was a blessing that Usopp was creating a weapon specifically for her, as she wished to do more to help the most important person to her world. Unluckily for her, however, was the quick explosion that occurred right next to her, knocking her unconscious. As she was dragged out of the ship, Usopp rapidly got on deck, ready to fight to protect the ship like Vivi ordered him to. Arriving on deck, he saw that no one was there, Nami having being kidnapped. Deciding that an order from the mistress could not be disobeyed, he stayed onboard, hoping Nami would be okay.

As Vivi woke up with a headache, she slowly opened her eyes to a vision of horror: she, along with her slaves Nami and Zoro, had their feet trapped in some kind of unbreakable mixture. Unable to move their feet, she looked around, seeing the man who did this to them: Mister Three, the wax man, a person who ate the wax wax fruit and gained the power to turn his body to wax and control it to his wish. Ready to simply use her power on the man, she prepared herself, but could not execute herself, beginning to laugh in an uncontrollable manner. Unknown to her, Mister Three's partner, Miss Goldenweek, applied a yellow touch of paint on Vivi while she was blacked out, wanting to make her laugh until the very end of her life. Unable to concentrate enough to use her power, Vivi was helpless unless one of her trusty slave came to free her. Zoro and Nami, frozen in place, tried desperately to free themselves so they help their mistress, but had no such luck. Both stuck in place, they thought about their predicament and a possible solution. Zoro, in a crazy way, saw a potential solution come to his mind: he simply had to cut his own feet off this thing. As he prepared to do just that, Luffy's booming voice was heard, a voice full of anger and rage which was getting closer by the second. Deciding to wait for Luffy, Zoro sheated his swords, trusting Luffy would be able to save them.

Luffy, angry as all hell at his enemies for kidnapping his mistress, charged on to battle those who wished to harm her. Approaching the area where both Vivi and his enemies were located, he could see a strange guy with a small woman. A thing he quickly noted was that his mistress was laughing uncontrollably, which was weird, noticing a strange yellow symbol on her right leg. Seeing that the small woman had a paint brush in her hand, he charged at her like an angry bull, his fists ready for battle. However, in a very quick chain of event, Miss Goldenweek saw it coming and dodged his charge, painting a small green symbol on his cheek at the same time. This was the color of soothing, which would calm this man down, making her able to talk him down, wishing he would just go back to his ship and leave. Unknown to her however, was that the color had no effect on him, as the vast hypnotic power of Vivi was much more potent than her color traps. Turning around, he punched her out before she could even mutter a word, then cleaned his cheek with his hand. Nothing would come between him and saving his mistress.

Nami, realising that her mistress could not speak her wishes and command Luffy and her in her state, knew what to do. Shouting at Luffy, she said:

-Luffy, quick, you need to smash this thing off our feet. It's the only way to save our mistress from her predicament.

Luffy, hearing her, did as she told him, preparing to hit the matter confining both her mistress and his crew with the whole of his strength. Preparing to strike with all his might and anger, he smashed the whole wax in pieces, freeing Zoro, Nami and most importantly, Vivi.

Nami, being free of movement once more, had understood why her mistress could not control her laughter: this strange woman that Luffy had put unconscious used some kind of color technique which made her laugh in an unstoppable manner. Seeing the yellow mark on her mistress leg, Nami wiped it clean with her hand. Using the situation slightly to her advantage, she could not help herself thinking how smooth and sexy Vivi's legs were.

Vivi stopped laughing, having regained control of her action. There would be hell to pay for Mister Three and his associate. Approaching him, she unleashed her hypnotic power in her eyes as well as her outfit, doubling the effect of her spirals. Mister Three, caught unaware, noticed how beautiful the spirals were, deciding to focus his whole attention to them. As he watched, his eyes began matching the spirals unleashed by Vivi, feeling helpless in front of her. Vivi, pleased that he was already falling under her power, began talking:

-Yes, look at the spirals. Look and know true power and true beauty. You are my slave and you must obey me, your mistress. Submit now and I will show you mercy for attacking me.

Mister Three, unable to think clearly, quickly felt great shame for daring to attack her. How could he try to kill such an amazingly alluring woman, his mistress? As his will submitted to hers, a wide smile appeared on his face as he bowed before her.

Vivi, seeing his actions, knew that he was hers now. Stopping her power, she asked:

-Answer truthfully, slave. Do you know how many days a log pose need to charge on this island?

-It takes two years, mistress.

This would not do, Vivi thought. She did not have the luxury of time right now, as she needed to get rapidly to Alabasta to save her people from Crocodile.

Seeing the despair on his mistress beautiful face, Mister Three quickly said:

-Do not worry mistress; I have a lot of eternal pose in the wax house I created on the island. Perhaps one of them might help you reach your destination?

Seeing the possibility this offered, Vivi smiled, then thought about what to do with this man. He was not exactly very strong and he tried to kill her explicitely. Granted, Zoro tried to, but since he was a victim of her first real hypnotic sessions by accident, she kept him around. This one would go to jail, as she said:

-Very well. I want you to trap you companion in wax, making her unable to move her fingers or legs, then I want the both of you to surrender to the Navy. While doing so, tell them your real name and everything about Baroque Works, understood?

-Yes, my most lovely mistress.

Grabbing his unconscious and trapped companion, Mister Three got back to his boat, where he would proceed to obey the command of his mistress. Vivi, meanwhile, got back to the ship with the rest of the crew, deciding that she could wait until tomorrow to gather all the eternal poses. Arriving at the ship, she was greeted by Usopp and Sanji, who came back to the ship moments ago. Sanji, kneeling before his mistress, said:

-My amazing and most alluring mistress, I have found something which should bring you joy! While hunting, I found a strange house. Inspecting the inside, I found a good number of eternal pose, but most importantly, I found the one I knew you wanted.

As he finished speaking, he handed out an eternal pose indicating the exact position and direction to Alabasta. Vivi, greatly pleased, hugged him, then began speaking to the entire crew:

-This gift and the defeat of an important agent of Baroque Works please me. For this, each and every one of you shall get a reward, starting with Sanji.

Sanji, extremely happy that his initiative brought him a moment with the greatest woman on the planet, obliged her, following her to her quarters, where he would no doubt be a subject to her ever-loving spirals. This was a great reward and he felt happy and proud.

After each and every one of them received their reward, they packed the meat that Zoro and Sanji collected and set sail to Alabasta, where more adventures awaited Vivi and her crew of slaves.


	3. Chapter 3

The hypnotic adventure of Vivi Nefertari, part 3

Everything was calm on the ship. It was a beautiful day on the Grand Line, as the straw hat crew were sailing to Alabasta, at the request of their mistress, the princess Vivi Nefertari. Vivi, full of hope, could not wait to get back to her own land to save her people from Crocodile. She knew that the Shichibukai was behind the severe lack of drinkable water in her country, which itself contributed to the civil war leaving the land in turmoil. She had to go there fast to defeat this bad man and bring the peace to her people. Thankfully, she had the straw hat crew under her control, strong allies to defend her in case of need.

A few days after they left the island of Little Garden, a horrible sickness struck Nami, the ship navigator. Her fever quite high, Vivi ordered her to stay in bed. With her and most of the crew checking on the bed struck navigator. Vivi, trying to help her go through her pain, used her spirals much more often, helping her relax and bring her happiness. Nami, in need of her mistress, hungrily looked in the beautiful spirals, bringing her mind, body and soul closer to this perfect being. Her eyes spiralling, a wide smile on her face, she said:

-I am terribly sorry for my sickness mistress. It seems that my body is failing you, but my mind is not. I will bring you to Alabasta even if I have to die in my task.

Vivi, touched by this devotion so complete, decided that even though they were her slaves, she could not wish nor deliberately cause them harm. Nami had to be cured and survive, so she could better serve her. Getting on deck, she asked for the attention of the crew, then said:

-Turn this ship in a new direction. Before getting to Alabasta, we need to see a doctor and fast. Use the log pose to go toward a new destination, time is against us for Nami's sake.

Listening and immediately obeying her, the straw hat crew respect and love toward their mistress grew even higher. Setting a new course, the ship sailed toward the stronger signal they could figure out on the log pose. After a good day, the ship arrived in icy waters, the air getting colder. Vivi, not leaving Nami's side, hoped for the best, as her condition did not get better no matter what care Sanji put on her food and no matter what special treatment they tried, she needed professional help from a doctor.

The ship, progressing to the closest destination, was soon met with huge waves seemingly coming out of nowhere. Vivi, surprised and fearing for uncontrollable weather or worse, a pirate attack, returned on deck to see for herself. Unfortunately, it was the latter, as a giant round and metallic orb seemed to have gotten out of the water, which caused the earlier waves. As the upper part of the orb opened, revealing underneath a pirate ship, Luffy, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro prepared for a fight, ready to protect their ship and their mistress.

Coming out of the orb was a huge pirate ship, a crowned hippopotamus serving as its symbol. Coming out of there was a fat man covered in a snow hippopotamus fur, his body as well as his mouth covered in metal plating. At his side were two other men, one with a black afro and a mustache while the other had a big coat and cape that covered most of his body except his face. Introducing himself, the fat man said:

My name is Wapol and I am seizing this ship. Give up all of your treasures to me as well as an Eternal pose to Drum Island if you have one.

Not needing to hear any more to react, the crew reacted accordingly with them. Anyone dumb enough to announce they wanted to threaten their treasure, their ship deserved to be punished. It all belonged to mistress Vivi and no one else.

As Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Usopp battled the invading crew, Vivi descended to Nami's side, determined to protect her if anyone dared go inside. After a while, the sounds of battle were shut silent, a bunch of quick footsteps being heard. By the sound of it, they had won, the other crew having retreated.

Vivi, getting back on deck, saw that the other crew had left. The others, seeing their mistress back with them, quickly kneeled before her, seemingly comforted in the fact nothing had happened to her. Luffy, the most relieved of all, spoke:

-There you are mistress; I feared that the enemy crew had taken you hostage.

-I was gone to protect Nami, as she was sick and is a slave I value as much as all of you.

Each of them looked happy to hear about this, giving them an even greater love for their mistress who cared for each of them. Vivi, not failing to discern their reaction, spoke again:

-What has happened to our attackers?

-It is simple. I used one of my most powerful attacks to launch him in the air, far away from you. My Gomu-Gomu bazooka did the job perfectly. With their leader out of commission and out of reach, they turned tail.

Feeling safer already thanks to her devoted slaves, Vivi wondered if they were getting closer to an island. Time was not on their side, as they had to get Nami to a doctor quickly, or else she would surely die. Having being instructed very briefly by Nami on how to read the Log Pose, Vivi checked it out. Witnessing that the signal reacted very strongly to a specific direction, it could only mean one thing: they were getting closer and closer to an island. Setting sails to this precise direction, the crew were anxious to get there faster for Nami's sake.

Arriving near the island they were looking for, they saw that it seemed like a very cold and snowy place, ice floating on the water close to the shore of the island. Setting anchor, the crew got on deck with Nami covered in warm blankets, Sanji transporting her on his back. As soon as they finished their preparations, they were met by a plethora of men armed with guns aimed at them. One of the men, decidedly tense, shouted:

-Go away you lousy pirates; we have no need for your mischief here!

One of them, wearing a sword on his back, looked even tenser than everyone. Vivi, annoyed that they were under attack for the second time in one day, decided to try something with her powers. From what she understood, she could form hypnotic spirals anywhere on her body, but on her first try, she did it on her clothes. Could it be possible that she can form spirals on other objects as well? Trying this, she concentrated on the large sail on the boat which was visible to everyone. After a while, she quickly saw that everyone, including her own slaves, had their eyes glued on the sail. Looking at it herself, she saw that a huge blue and white spiral was found on the sail. Realizing the actual extent of her powers, Vivi knew that technically anyone with sight could get under her power. Advancing a little toward the group of armed men, she said:

-Do not harm us; we only come to seek the help of a doctor. Help us and we'll be on our way.

The man with the sword on his back, still looking hungrily at the spiral, replied:

-Yes mistress...anything you say.

-Do not call me mistress. I do not want you or your men as my slaves; I only need you to stop threatening us and get us to a good doctor.

The man rose his arm up, telling his men to lower their weapons. Obeying, they soon helped Vivi and her crew to arrive on shore. As Vivi set foot on the snowy ground, the man with the sword approached her and then spoke.

-Greetings noble strangers, my name is Dalton. I am the current protector of the rebuilding nation of Drum Island.

Vivi, seeing that they were no longer a danger, replied:

-Hello to you Dalton. Where would your best doctor be located on this island?

-That would be doctor Kureha, who resides on the top of this mountain which can be seen far away.

Seeing that it seemed very high and dangerous, Vivi could not figure out to climb this as a group quickly enough to save Nami.

-Is there some way to summon her here or to join this mountain without climbing it ourselves?

-I'm afraid not, doctor Kureha is a very difficult person to join. She come and goes, helping people sometimes for money or trading goods. She usually travels with her reindeer at her pleasure. How she does it is unfortunately not known to me.

This was troublesome; Vivi had no idea how to reach this famous doctor Kureha. Perhaps however, this Dalton knew but did not remember how to reach it. Having studied hypnotism and what it could do, Vivi had to try to make him remember if there was some kind of elevation other than physical ascent to this mountain. Shooting the blue and white spirals from her eyes while looking directly into Dalton's eyes, she made him focus on her and her alone.

-Yes, that's it Dalton, keep looking at the beautiful spirals inside my gorgeous eyes. Just keep staring and listening to my voice.

Dalton, mesmerized and hypnotized by the spirals, kept looking while his subconscious absorbed the words of his mistress.

-Now go back in your memories and try to remember the way to the top of the mountain. Surely you must know how to, after all, you are the protector of this island. There is no corner of this island you do not know about. Remember everything and tell me. I order you to remember and say it to me.

Dalton memories came all back to him, how he used to live in the castle atop the mountain as captain of the guard under the tyrannical rule of King Wapol. He remembered the secret elevator to reach it that only guards knew about. The bad parts of his memories, however, were also back, remembering how Wapol had killed Dr. Hiluluk, the reindeer monster, his fall to disgrace. His king fleeing before a pirate attack, the misery of his people; it was enough to make him use his devil fruit, turning into a human and bison hybrid.

Seeing him change to this powerful but monstrous form, Vivi knew that he had come back too far in his memories. He needed to be calmed down.

-Calm yourself Dalton. You are among friends here, not enemies. Everything is fine, just keep looking at my beautiful spiralling eyes.

Dalton, obeying the order of his mistress despite his growing rage and loss of control, focused his gaze on the spirals. Looking more intensely at them, it soothed him, keeping his mind occupied at the allure of the blue and white spirals and the beautiful woman who emitted them. Turning back in human form, he returned to his calm and polite demeanor.

-I am sorry; I thought King Wapol had returned to rule the kingdom under his iron fist again.

Remembering that name as the steel plated and fat pirate who attacked them hours ago, Vivi put him back in place in her mind as the stupid king who had hit her as a child during a king council meeting. She was with her father to see how diplomacy could work, as a child of five, and this Wapol was conducting himself like an idiot. Her father Cobra, angered at this man-child lack of interest for politics, had snapped at him during a meeting, shaming him in front of others. To have vengeance, Wapol ''accidentally'' hit her with his right hand after the meeting. Acting as a grown up and knowing that this could mean war against their two people, Vivi did not tell her father and did not say anything mean to the man. Putting him back in his place in her memories, Vivi was glad now that Luffy and the others gave him a beating.

Dalton, seeing that his mistress was daydreaming, tried to grab her attention, speaking about the secret elevator.

-I do remember now how to reach the top of the mountain and the castle which is placed there. There is an elevator on the north face of the mountain which could take you and your friends there. Let me escort you all there.

Vivi, snapping back to reality after having heard what Dalton said, was pleased. Smiling, she stopped her spiralling eyes.

-Lead the way Dalton.

Getting on a big sled with enough places for everyone; Dalton led them to the elevator hidden behind two huge trees. Dalton, leaving them there, said:

-I am sorry, but I cannot join you for this. With your permission, I will go back to my people who need me.

Vivi found it funny, even though Dalton was deeply hypnotized and under her power, she had said that Dalton and his group were no slaves. This was probably the way he could speak to ask her if he could go back. He was no slave but he still needed to obey.

-Yes Dalton, thank you so much for your help. Go back and protect your people, I am sure they really need it.

Having heard her, Dalton got back on his sled, advancing toward the closest village on the island. Vivi, meanwhile, urged the others to get on the elevator, as Nami's current state was not getting better. Unleashing her spirals in her eyes while looking at Nami's eyes, she tried to comfort her away from her pain with her hypnotic embrace.

Arriving at the top of the mountain, Vivi could see a big castle under a huge coat of snow. The wind was blowing hard, a cold and harsh wind carrying a great amount of snow in her face. Getting out of the elevator, Vivi could see an old woman standing in front of the elevator exit along with a reindeer wearing a pink hat and pants. Seeing they had an unhappy look on their face, Vivi tried to speak to them.

-Are you doctor Kureha? We are in dire need of assistance, one of our friend here is dying and...

-And nothing! You are intruding on my property and I don't like when people come to me for assistance. I specifically told Dalton I would do as I like and this is just intrusion. I know you who people are: pirates. I saw your ship. I don't know what you told Dalton, but I will not be swayed and...

As the old doctor spoke, the reindeer turned to her and opened his mouth.

-But doctor, isn't it our duty to heal the sick, whoever they may be?

Vivi, dumbstruck by the fact that this reindeer was talking, could not believe what she saw. The fact that the reindeer was more kindly and willing to help them was also a good source of incredulity.

-I know Chopper, but these are pirates. Vile people who prey on the weak to steal their fortune, pillaging and destroying what they want along the way. They do not deserve our help at all.

This would not do at all, Vivi thought. She was not in the mood to help them at all. Time was critical for Nami's current health. Activating her spirals in her eyes, she had to hypnotize her or else all was lost for Nami.

-Look into my eyes, doctor. As you gaze upon those mesmerizing spirals, you see the wisdom in what Chopper is saying. You want to help us, you need to help us. It is your duty and pleasure to hear and obey my instructions.

Both Kureha and Chopper were looking in the spiralling eyes, seemingly fascinated by the entrancing motion of white and blue. They began relaxing and listening to what the young woman said, as it seemed to grow in importance to them.

-You will heal my good friend here as she requires your expert hands to save her. You will do so as it as an order from me, your mistress. You cannot refuse nor do you want to. It is your duty and pleasure to obey.

Both Kureha and Chopper then advanced, ready to transport Nami inside the castle. Chopper, changing form to one of a tall and muscular man with fur, grabbed with great care Nami's sick body.

Getting inside the castle, Vivi and the rest of the crew followed Kureha and Chopper, anxious to see that she was taken care of. Getting in a well furnished medical room, both Chopper and Kureha began examining Nami, ready to do whatever they could to save this woman who seemed important to their mistress eyes. Chopper, looking at Vivi, said:

-Do not worry mistress. Both Kureha and I are great doctors; your friend is in good hand. You can wait outside the room or explore the castle. Anything we have is now yours if you wish it to.

Vivi, surprised to know that the reindeer was in fact a human and that he was also a doctor, felt relieved, as these two would surely save Nami. She was now their greatest priority, thanks to the fact she said so. Her hypnotic powers were sure handy sometimes, particularly in tough situations like these. With that said, she began feeling hungry, saying:

-Sanji, go find the kitchen and cook us something, I am quite sure we are all starved after such a hard day.

-At once, oh beautiful mistress.

Vivi, heading toward the kitchen herself, was quickly followed by the rest of the crew. They were probably hungry too, she thought, but she knew that it was also to be there to protect her in case of danger. She was very lucky to have such devoted and strong slaves to defend her and be this thoughtful.

After they ate, it was getting dark. Feeling very tired, Vivi wanted to go to bed, but waited for news of Nami condition to arrive. Soon enough, Chopper entered the kitchen, wishing to speak with Vivi.

-Mistress, I have good news concerning your friend. We have identified what ails her and have administered antibiotics as well as some good medicines. She will be fine in a day or two.

-That is great news Chopper. I have to ask you though; do you have any chambers for me and my friends?

-Yes of course. There are a good number of chambers on the second floor of the castle. I suggest that you take the one at the end of the corridor mistress, as it is the master bedroom. It is more comfortable and bigger.

-Thank you. I command all of you to go to bed except you Chopper; I want to talk to you.

-Yes mistress.

As Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp got away to get their chamber for the night, Chopper stayed in the room per her mistress request. Vivi seeing that they all went their way, spoke to the reindeer-man.

-You did a good job, Chopper. I am pleased.

-It was nothing mistress, really.

-No, I mean it. If not for you and Kureha, my friend and navigator would be dead.

-Mistress, may I ask you a question?

-You can, Chopper.

-Are you really a bloodthirsty pirate?

-No I am not. In reality, I am Vivi Nefertari, the princess of the kingdom of Alabasta. Those with me are slaves who are bound to help me with a problem in my country. They are pirates, but I am not.

-Do you travel a lot?

-Yes we do, but our current destination is Alabasta. Why do you ask?

-I want to see the world for myself mistress. I am a doctor, but not the very best I could be. If I travel more and get to know more medical wonders from around the world, I will get to be about as good as Dr. Hiluluk, who was the best doctor in the whole world.

-Who was he?

-My father, of some sort.

-Do you want to travel with me? I could use a good doctor aboard my ship as my slave.

-Really mistress, you mean it?

-Of course, it would be a great pleasure to have a talented doctor such as you with me. As my slave, you would get to be close to me and you would get rewards for your obedience, loyalty and devotion to me. Rewards such as this...

Finishing her sentence, Vivi reactivated her spirals in her eyes, approaching her eyes close to Chopper's. Not ready for such a pleasing experience, Chopper mind melted with bliss and pleasure, his eyes glued to the alluring spirals of this gorgeous woman, his mistress.

After a few minutes of this sensation, Vivi stopped her spirals, seeing that Chopper loved this about as much as anyone on her crew.

-Now be a good slave and go tell doctor Kureha that you will go with me in my travels. Prepare your medical supplies as well as your personal belongings, as you will be gone from this island for a long time at my side.

-Nothing would please me more, great mistress.

Chopper, going away to do her bidding, was joyful beyond words. Not only would he accomplish his lifelong dream of exploring the world, but he would do so with the most beautiful and important woman in his life, his mistress, Princess Vivi Nefertari.

Vivi, tired beyond words, went to the master chamber, ready to sleep like a log.

Waking up in the morning, Vivi got out of bed, clothed herself then went to the kitchen. Arriving there, she could see everyone on her crew, except Nami, eating a healthy breakfast. On one of the corner of the table was a plate which looked like a great amount of care was made for presentation and quality. It was surely her breakfast. Seeing Chopper and Kureha with them as well, Vivi began eating, shen she heard Kureha speak.

-Sorry mistress if my first contact with you was a rough one. I had no idea of your importance and magnificence until you reminded me of it. I've made some extra effort on your friend condition. She should be fine at the end of the day if she rest enough and take her medicine.

Vivi, happy about this news, replied:

-You're that good a doctor? That is impressive.

-Don't give me all the credit. Chopper here is my best student and came up with some of the medicinal ideas. He'll be a great addition to your crew.

-So you agree with this?

-It is a direct order from you mistress, as well as one of his lifelong dream. I agree that he should gather some experience and I am happy he travels with you.

Chopper, embarrassed a little by the words of his mentor, said:

-You flatter me too much, doctor. I still have a long way to go to truly be your best student. But I will become better, perhaps even better than you after I travel with mistress Vivi. I would do anything to become better for her sake.

The rest of the crew, while eating, all nodded in approval. Anyone who was handpicked by mistress Vivi with that much enthusiasm about serving her certainly had earned his position.

In the middle of their breakfast, they were all interrupted by the shouting of a person whose they all recognized: Wapol.

-All of you get out of my castle now, or you shall be executed!

Vivi, confused about his sudden appearance here, went out with the rest of her crew. Seeing that Wapol was accompanied by his two lieutenants, she heard him say:

You over there, you're those pirates who beat me up. You shall all pay like that simpleton Dalton who dared get in my way to my rightful place as ruler of this island!

Vivi, angered at the lack of compassion and childish manners of this man, unleashed spirals out of her eyes as well on the castle wall, making them unable to take a look anywhere in front of them without seeing the hypnotic spirals. Seeing they were easily affected, she said:

No Wapol, you shall get nothing out of this country. You are a terrible human being and a horrible ruler. This place no longer concerns you. I command you not to move an inch. Your two lieutenants as well shall not move an inch.

Wapol, obeying the orders of this stunningly beautiful woman, stayed at the same place, unable and unwilling to move away without her saying.

Vivi, witnessing their immediate obedience, stopped her spiralling eyes and said to her crew:

-Beat him and launch him just like you did last time Luffy. I want him out of this island.

-Yes mistress.

Luffy, accompanied by the others, made an assault on Wapol and his lieutenants, beating them up. After a while, Luffy used his Gomu-Gomu bazooka move, effectively launching them all in the air, out of the island, far away in the distance.

Pleased about this undeserving king getting justice for what he did to this kingdom, Vivi spoke to the crew:

-Good job, slaves. For this, each of you shall get a reward. Here is the order so none of you shall fight or get confused. Luffy first, then Chopper, Zoro, Usopp and finally Sanji.

The crew, happy for having pleased their mistress, gathered in a line before the master chamber door, as it was there that Vivi would give the individual rewards. After half-an-hour, each reward was given. Spending the day helping Chopper get his stuff and getting it on the ship, the crew was ready to leave, as Nami condition was getting much better, now able to walk unaided, albeit in a slow pace. With Sanji helping her get back on the boat, Vivi could not help but see the love and attraction that Sanji had for her, despite the fact that he was hypnotized to think that Vivi was the most beautiful and important peron in the world. Smiling at this fact, she got on deck, pleased about what she had gained and achieved today. She now had a new slave, a doctor no-less and she had liberated a country from the clutches of its tyrannical ruler. Sailing away from the island, Vivi was joyful that she had helped an entire country in the process of getting her friend to a doctor. Now, it was time to get to Alabasta, and fast, as there was no time to lose.


	4. Chapter 4

The hypnotic adventure of Vivi Nefertari, part 4

It had been a whole week since Vivi and her slaves were sailing toward their final destination, the kingdom of Alabasta. Despite having the eternal pose always pointing them in the right direction, it was still very far away from the island of Drum, where she recruited her last addition to her servants, Tony Tony Chopper, a reindeer/human doctor. As weird as it sounded, he was quite skilled and had massive knowledge of his trade, having finally healed Nami out of her sickness days ago.

The wait was killing Vivi, who longed to make Crocodile get away from her kingdom with his evil schemes. The crew, aware of the stress their mistress was in, tried to cheer her up, discussing with her of various things, answering her questions to the best of their knowledge to make her think of something else. Everyone tried to do so except Zoro and Usopp, who were both doing something else.

Usopp was busy in his little workshop below deck, creating some kind of staff weapon for Nami, who wanted to be able to protect Vivi with her life if she could. However, she had no battle skill, knowing a bit about battling with a bo staff and meteorology. Seeing this as a challenge and a gift to his mistress, Usopp accepted gladly, putting his best effort to make a weapon suited for Nami.

Zoro, in another part below deck, was training himself with an intensity never before seen by anyone else in the crew, lifting weights twice his size, doing push-ups, sit-ups among many other things. The situation on the island full of dinosaurs could have been averted quite quickly had he been stronger. He could have cut the solid wax with enough strength, but found himself unable to, having to rely on Luffy to save him. If there was one thing he hated, it was being helpless before a situation. The worst though, was that he could not protect or save Vivi from this situation. No more of that, he thought, with his rigorous training, he would be able to cut through anything, including steel or diamond if he had to protect his beloved mistress.

Vivi knew all of this of course, approving their actions and decisions. Despite the fact they had been pirates before, Vivi could not stop herself having some affections toward her slaves, caring for them despite their probably murderous and violent past. They now were her slaves, fully willing to do anything to please her, obeying her commands with pleasure and loyalty. She often wondered what she would do with them after she would save her country. Pondering upon the subject, she headed to Chopper's small office on the boat for her daily check up.

Entering the small room, she was greeted cheerfully by the little reindeer in his small and cuddly form.

-Hello mistress! You want your check up, I presume?

Such enthusiasm pleased her, smiling warmly at the little doctor, the only one in this crew she knew had no pillaging past.

-Yes, Chopper. I appreciate your initiative on this, the daily checkups on me and the rest of the crew are vital; it truly is a good idea.

Chopper blushed heavily, hearing this sort of praise coming from the mouth of his loving mistress.

-You do me too much honor, mistress. Now, let us begin, lift your shirt and lay on the table please.

Cooperating with him, Vivi lifted her shirt, putting it on a small chair, now only dressed in her short pants and a bra, her superb flat and slim belly along with her cleavage in Chopper's sight. She had no idea if he actually had an attraction toward her, since he originally was a reindeer who ate the human fruit. Even though his sexuality was ambiguous, Vivi felt neither shame nor fear when dressed like this in his company, trusting him completely. After all, if he found her attractive, it only helps strengthen the hypnotic effect on him, if not, there was nothing to talk about. He was completely under her control, which meant she could stop him if he tried anything funny.

After 15 minutes, the checkup was complete, Chopper writing some notes on a piece of paper. He looked at her with seriousness, then said:

-Your health is fine; however you could be in better shape. Your digestive system right now will probably cause some minor annoyance if you don't start doing some exercises at least once a day. For this, I suggest perhaps some sit-ups, jogging or maybe belly-dancing if you can do such a thing.

Vivi, smiling, saw that Chopper had her health as a priority. He spoke like a professional, getting to the point, which satisfied her. Chopper, seeing her smile, kept his serious look, continued his speech.

-The funny thing is, Nami should probably do the same thing, as she needs to regain her full health. The diet Sanji prepared for the both of you is doing a fine job, but a diet without any meaningful exercise do you no favor. Perhaps you could convince her to join you in your workout, I'm sure she would follow you in anything you would do.

Vivi, thinking about it, saw that it was a great idea, helping her whole health while spending some good time with her slave.

-Thank you Chopper. I will do as you say on this matter, now to reward you for your devotion...

Unleashing her white and blue spirals in her eyes, she invited Chopper to look at her with a mere hand motion. Gladly accepting the offer, Chopper fixated his gaze into hers; fully willing to experience the hypnotic bliss she sent his way. His eyes reflecting the spirals, he showed a wide smile, pleasure and obedience filling his mind to burst, love and worship to Vivi being the only thing he needed anymore.

After two minutes, Vivi stopped her spirals, leaving Chopper to his current trance, which would wither away slowly in about 15 minutes, letting him enjoy the sensation. Exiting the room, she went to see Nami, the idea to do some exercise with her still in her head.

Approaching Nami on deck, she was greeted by her slave with an air of worship and adoration, Nami saying:

-Greetings, oh my mistress. What can I do for you? Have you any commands or orders for me, your humble slave?

-Yes, I wish you would follow me to my quarters, I have a thing or two to teach you.

-At once, most lovely mistress.

Following her mistress, Nami entered the room where Vivi slept, the room she cleaned every day to please her. Looking at Vivi, she saw that she was removing her shirt in front of her. Wild thoughts entering the mind of Nami, she blushed heavily, thinking she would have the ultimate privilege of serving the great mistress, saying:

-Please mistress, I am not worthy of such a gift, dress yourself back, I am just a small slave unworthy of your true beauty...

Vivi, confused for a second, realised what she meant, laughing a little in a playful way, replying:

-You misunderstand, slave. I did not bring you here for this type of action, despite your beauty. I merely brought you here with me to teach you the art of belly-dancing, so we could exercise together, as we both need to get in shape. I have no interest in your body in this way, even though other does...

Surprised that her sublime mistress admitted frankly that she was beautiful, Nami felt relief. Pleased that she would learn such an exotic art as belly dancing, she...wait, did her mistress said that someone in the crew was attracted to her?

-What do you mean, mistress? Who could be interested in me while you are still on board with your most alluring appearance?

Vivi wondered for a bit if she should tell her, as she would probably see this as a command or on the contrary, something unimportant, her duty and desire being to serve her. However, Nami deserved some happiness, having been through a grave sickness, as well as being one of her favorite slave on the ship.

-My dear Nami, have you not seen the way Sanji looks at you, despite when I am in his vision? Have you not realized the effort he put in your meals or when he is near you? He loves you, it is evident.

Nami, unsure of what to feel about this sudden revelation, was lost in her thoughts. From what she knew, Sanji acted this way toward every attractive woman he saw, but now she was not so sure. It was all true, as Sanji acted the very same way as before despite the fact she was just a simple slave and rather bland when compared to mistress Vivi. He was truly in love with her...

Vivi, seeing the reaction on Nami's face, smiled at her slave. Filled with determination to see these two admitting their evident love to each other, she would prepare Nami for such an opportunity, to utterly seduce Sanji.

-Now Nami...about this belly-dancing...

Activating a spiral on her belly button, she quickly got the attention of her slave, swaying her hips a bit before her.

-Just follow the spiral on my belly and try to match my movements, analyze them as much as you need it.

Nami, spirals in her eyes, began mimicking slowly the swayings and undulations of her mistress. Vivi, knowing that she would learn much faster with hypnosis, proceeded to educate her on the sensual and beautiful art of belly-dancing...

Nico Robin was at the casino owned by Crocodile, Rain Dinners, situated in Rainbase, one of the only cities in Alabasta with a good source of water. She had arrived there two weeks ago, ready to do the untold bidding of her mistress.

Despite not receiving any command from mistress Nefertari, she knew that her desire was for Crocodile to receive justice, for Baroque works to cease its activities and for the civil war secretly started by Crocodile to be put to a stop. For her mistress, she would do anything, she thought. Even though she had gotten nothing more than a single hypnotic session from Vivi, she was still very much under her power, ready to do her bidding. She often dreamed of the beautiful Vivi and the wonderful spirals, hoping she would appear near her to hypnotize her even further, make her a complete slave to her superior being.

She was soon snapped back to reality, hearing Crocodile arriving in her room.

-Miss Allsunday, I need you to do something for me, the day of victory is approaching, contact the officer agents to this location, we may need them.

-Of course, Mr. Zero. I will do so at once.

Hearing her reply, Crocodile left the room. Robin, knowing what to do to help her mistress, wrote some letters with false information to the agents, sending them to various other islands, with the instruction to wait there for further orders there. With this, Crocodile would receive no one to help him. Writing some more letters, she sent information to the navy anonymously, giving them the coordinates of the several locations where she sent the agents. With this, she would cripple Baroque works and help her mistress.

Finishing it all, she gave it to the Unluckies, the agents in charge of sending messages, commanding them not to open the letters in any case. Satisfied with her initiative, she returned to her dreams, thinking about the sublime Vivi Nefertari, her mistress.


End file.
